Hidden Desires
by Brandons Girl
Summary: Belle is upset about her break up with Shawn, she turns to an unexpected person for Comfort. Will it delelop into more?


~*Hidden Desires*~  
  
Please review. I would appreciate it very much. This is my first story that I have posted anywhere before ( Please, no flames.  
  
Belle walked out of her dorm. Things were definitely not going her way. Her boyfriend, now ex boyfriend Shawn Brady, had just called their relationship quits. She decided to go see her mother who works at the hospital. She needed someone to talk to, and her mother was a good listener. She got in her car and drove to Salem University Hospital where her mother worked. She got out of her car and she went inside and got in the elevator, which took her to the 3rd floor of the hospital. Once she was there, she went to her mother's office and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Damn!" She hissed. "I drove all the way over here and she isn't here." Belle then sighs and goes to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Once she gets to the cafeteria, she gets something to eat, and sits down. She thinks about all that happened during the day, and can't help it when tears start forming. "Belle? Are you alright?" Belle turned around and she saw who was talking to her. It was no other than Brandon Walker. "Oh, I'm just peachy." Belle replied back gloomily. "Lets go talk in my office." Brandon suggests. "Alright." Belle says as she gets up and gets her purse from the chair sitting next to her as they both go into Brandon's office. Once they get to his office, she sits down on the sofa next to him. "What happened?" Brandon asked concerned. "Everything happened. My parents split up, and my boyfriend dumped me today." She says while sniffling a bit. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Brandon says comforting her. "Things will get better, trust me. It will just take some time before you realize it." "You really think so?" Belle asks "Yes, I don't think anything else horrible will happen for a while." He says as he gets up and gets her a tissue. He sits back down. "Thanks Brandon." She says with a small smile. "Your Welcome, and if Shawn dumped you, it is his loss." Belle smiles at him, and notices how handsome he really is. She doesn't know if it is just because she is vulnerable right now, or if she really is attracted to him. She was attracted to him once before when she was younger, but that was just a silly crush. Belle grew up, and did wonder what she was feeling. "Belle, are you ok?" asks Brandon. "It looked like you were deep in thought." "Yeah, I'm alright, and I was thinking about some things. Now," Belle says with a slight smile, "Lets talk about you." "Me?" "Yes you." "What do you want to talk about?" "How about your relationships with different people. I'm sure you have a girlfriend that loves you to death." "Actually, I don't." "Really?" Belle asks. "Really, I haven't had a girlfriend in a while." Brandon says and then thinks, "I wonder why she is asking me all of these personal questions. Unless.." He thinks and then looks at Belle. "Unless, she is interested in me." He thinks finishing his sentence. He looks at the young woman sitting next to him. He looked at her in a different way than he ever did before. She was gorgeous, beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, nice personality, good body. He knew she was a lot older and more mature now, and wondered how old she really was so he decided to ask. "Belle, how old are you?" "I'm 18, why do you ask?" she says with a smile. "Oh, I'm just curious." He says. "She is 18, and I'm 24, that's not that bad on an age difference. Plus, she is legal now." He thinks to himself as he smiles at her. "What are you smiling at?" she asks. "Nothing, can't a guy just smile once in a while?" Belle giggles and then gets up and walks around the room, admiring the pictures he had of his family. She picked up one of them and studied it closely. It had an extra girl in it. "Who is this?" Belle asks bring the picture over to him. "That is my younger sister, Taylor." "I don't remember seeing her." Belle says "She is going to college right now." Brandon says. "That's great." Belle says with a smile as she turns around to put the picture back where she found it. Brandon watched her every more, watching how she walked. He knew he was attracted to the petite blonde, and didn't care about the age difference. He knew she would make him happy, but he didn't know if she liked him the same way. Belle walks back towards the sofa in his office, and trips over a crease in the rug. Belle stumbled and fell right into Brandon, causing them both to fall back onto the couch. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Belle says but she really wasn't. "That's alright. I don't mind." Brandon says in a whisper. Belle looks into his eyes and decides to let him make a move if he wanted to. Brandon studies her look and knows that she wants him, or at least he thinks. He can smell her perfume, and he likes the smell a lot. He then decided to do something. He leans closer to her. "I think you know what I'm going to do, so if you don't want to, then you can back away." He says in a whisper. To his surprise, she didn't move away, but moves closer to him. Brandon then lays her back and kisses her with passion. Belle kisses him back with as much passion as he kissed her with. Brandon moans slightly. She was a good kisser for as young as she was, and she was one of the best kissers he ever kissed. Belle eagerly kisses him more and more as she runs her fingers through his dark brown hair. They stop and look at each other and smile slightly, and Brandon leans back down to kiss her again, as the light timer in his office went off, leaving the room in complete darkness. 


End file.
